A tiled display is used when a large display is desired. The outputs of several projectors are tiled so that each projector provides a portion of the display. For example, the output of six projectors could be tiled to provide a two-by-three array of images, each image a portion of the total image. In the case of tiled displays, the color space of each projector must be matched, using color correction techniques.
Color correction is designed to correct for variations in the color spaces of two different imaging devices. Color correction changes the color values of the pixels in an image in a way such that what the eye sees is consistent.
A first type of color correction is the correction of the display system to the device used to capture the image. The optical system of each projector has its color filters adjusted and tuned to provide a match to other projectors.
A second type of color correction is electronic color correction. Electronic color correction adjusts the input signal to the display device to match the projectors. Each display to be matched must be measured to determine the color range or gamut over which it operates. From this data, (for each display), all displays can be corrected to match. This method is easier to implement than optical system adjustments because it requires only measurement of the systems for color correction to occur.